3 Words
by AngelzVr
Summary: Kini ceritanya lebih panjang! Oneshot!, NHL wajib baca:v Hinata anak yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Naruto sebagai kekasih bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai tanda cintanya kepada Hinata, hingga ia memilih untuk berbuat hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan sebelum menikah.


**_Just 3 Words_**

Story by: AngelzVr

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M

Warn: rated M untuk 18 tahun keatas! Kalo dosa Angel gamau tanggung loh.

Summary:

Hinata anak yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Naruto sebagai kekasih bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai tanda cintanya kepada Hinata, hingga ia memilih untuk berbuat hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan sebelum menikah.

_**Happy Reading ^0^v**_

Naruto sedang berlari di lorong kampusnya, sekarang pelajaran Kakashi sensei sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu. Seharusnya Naruto tau bahwa sensei yang satu itu memang hobinya datang terlambat tapi bukan itu alasannya datang cepat cepat. Dia ingat bahwa dia belum menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini.

"Hah..hah..". Nafas Naruto pun mungkin bisa terdengar sampai satu lorong itu. Bocah Namikaze ini pun masuk kedalam ruang kelasanya, dan benar sensei nya datang terlambat. Segera di masuk dan berjalan menuju ke meja Shikamaru. Ya, si jenius yang selalu menjadi andalan Naruto untuk mencontek tugas yang belum diselesaikan nya.

"Yayaya aku tahu alasanmu kesini, kau mau meminjam tugas Kakashi sensei kan?". Kata Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru nilaiku bisa bisa kosong lagi nih, apa kau mau sahabatmu ini lulus kuliah dalam jangka waktu 8 tahun?". Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya dan tak lupa _puppy eyes _nya.

"Baiklah, baiklah cepat kausalin, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku mau tidur". Kata Shikamaru lalu membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Haaa kau benar benar baik Shikamaru". Kata Naruto lalu dia bergegas menyalin tugas itu secepatnya, sampai tulisannya pun sulit untuk dibaca.

Akhirnya 30 menit kemudia Kakashi baru masuk ke kelas nya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Dan tepat saat itu juga tugas Naruto selesai. Tangannya pun terasa sangat pegal bayangkan saja tugas 2 lembar polio dia selesaikan dalam waktu 30 menit.

"Hebat sekali kau Naruto, aku saja mengerjakannya hampir semalaman". Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya tapi aku rasa jari jari tanganku mulai patah".

"Lagipula kau kan yang memilih jari tanganmu yang patah daripada kuliah selama 8 tahun kan?". Naruto hanya diam saja yang penting tugas Kakashi sensei sudah ia selesaikan.

.

"Hinata-chan~". Kata Naruto memanggil kekasihnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Na-naruto-kun a-ada apa?".

"Hinata-chan nanti pulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak.

"hmmm se-sepertinya tidak, me-mang ada apa?".

"Yeassh! Hinata-chan kau mau membantuku kan mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai sensei? Dipelajarannya aku sudah ketinggalan 2 tugas".

"Dengan se-senang hati Naruto-kun". Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi apa Hinata-chan tidak keberatan? Soalnya aku sudah ketinggalan 2 tugas darinya?". Kata Naruto dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ti-tidak apa apa, A-aku juga senang membantu Naruto-kun".

"Baiklah kalau begitu datang ya ke apartemenku pukul 4 sore nanti dan kita sekalian makan malam Hinata-chan!".

"Baiklah Naruto-ku, a-aku harus bertemu dengan Asuma sensei. Jaa ne!".

.

_**Apartement Naruto pkl. 16.10**_

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun aku terlambat ta-tadi aku sempat tersesat mencari apartement Naruto-kun". Kata Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudah tidak apa apa, lagipula kau hanya terlambat sedikit, yasudah ayao masuk Hinata-chan!". Hinata pun melihat kamar apartement Naruto. Apartement ini memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untu tempat tinggal 1 orang.

"Nah Hinata ayo bantu aku menulis laporannya!".

Hinata pun menjelaskan pada Naruto bagaimana caranya menulis laporan yang bemar dan bahasa yang benar. Namun, bukannya memperhatikan penjelasan Hinata. Naruto justru terus menghirup bau lavender dari tubuh Hinata. Naruto belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tak diperhatikan pun menghentikan penjelasannya dan menatap Naruto. Saphire bertemu Amethyst. Cukup lama mereka berpandang pandangan. Akhirnya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Naruto mengecup lama bibir Hinata. Dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto sudah merasakan panas dari wajah Hinata yang memerah.

**WARNING LEMON START**

Sekarang Naruto sudah berani memainkan lidahnya. Hinata tak bisa berkutik seakan dia dihipnotis untuk menurut kepada mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata. Sedangkan lidah Hinata tidak ikut bermain, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba tiba tangan Hinata secara refleks berada di belakang kepala Naruto. Padahal dia belum tahu arti bercinta yang sesungguhnya. Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan bisa dilihat saliva Naruto dan Hinata sudah bersatu. Naruto menatap Hinata bibirnya yang tipis nan lembut itu sudah dipisi oleh salivanya. Hinata tidak mengatakan apa apa. Jujur Hinata sangat menikmati perlakuan Naruto tadi. Kemudia mereka berciuman lagi. Seakan Naruto haus akan Hinata. Kemudian Naruto turun keleher Hinata yang putih itu. Hinata hanya bisa menahan desahannya saat Naruto menjilat bahkan menggigit lehernya.

"Engghh Naruto-kunhhh geli".

"Jangan ditahan hime, keluarkan saja suaramu".

Naruto lalu menjilat kuping Hinata yang sudah memanas itu. Dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Boleh kubuka bajumu Hime?". Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang berat. Hinata bingung ingin menjawab apa karena ia sendiri malu jika tubuhnya dilihat oleh Naruto. Tapi entah ada perasaan apa yang mengingingkan Naruto untuk berbuat yang lebih. Dan akhirnya Hinata mengangguk tanpa Hinata sadari. Setelah melihat jawaban Hinata Naruto pun membuka jaket tebal yang melapisi tubuh Hinata. Lalu terlihat lah lekuk tubuh Hinata dibalik baju dalaman nya yang berwarna hitam. Lalu diangkatnya baju dalaman itu. Dan terlihat lah perut rata Hinata serta dada besarnya yang dibalut bra putih. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Na-naruto-kun aku malu jika dilihati seperti itu". Hinata pun wajahnya sudah merah sekali .

"Tenang hime aku berjanji akan menikahimu setelah lulus kuliah nanti". Naruto pun melanjutkan aktifitas nya ia mengecup dada Hinata, bahkan juga menjilat dan menggigit. Dan tentu itu yang memancing desahan Hinata keluar begitu saja.

"Ahhh Naruto-kunhh ngghh".

Naruto membuka kaitan bra yang ada dibalik tubuh Hinata. Terlihatlah nipple Hinata yang berwarna merah muda. Nafas Naruto semakin berat. Ia menjilat ujung dada kanan Hinata. Lalu tangan kanannya meremas dada kiri nya. Setelah permainan itu diakhiri Naruto berniat melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya ia melepas celana Hinata dan tersisa celana dalam putih milik Hinata dan ia lepas dengan mudah. Kemudian ia mendekat ke kemaluan Hinata dan menjilatnya.

"Janganhh Naruto-kunhh itu kan kotor nghhh".

"Kalau itu milik Hinata-chan aku rela melakukannya".

Kemudian Naruto melepas celananya dan akhirnya keluarlah miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menutupi matanya menggunakan tangannya. Naruto yang melihatnya membiarkannya saja nanti dia juga terbiasa pikir Naruto. Naruto menarik Hinata dan menaruh kedua kakinya disamping kanan kiri Naruto. Terlihat kemaluan Hinata yang terbuka lalu mengarahkan milik Naruto. Ujung milik Naruto sudah masuk dan Naruto mencoba memasukinya sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu terasa ada yang menghalangi jalan masuk milik Naruto.

"Tahan Hinata aku rasa ini akan sedikit sakit". Dipelukan Naruto, Hinata Hanya bisa menggangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu Naruto menhentakkan pelan miliknya . Lalu darah keluar dari lubang kemaluan Hinata. Hinata menangis lalu hanya bisa mencengkram rambut milik Naruto.

"Hime kau nggghh tidak apa apakahhhh?".

"A-aku ngghh tidak apa apa Naruto-kunnhh". Jawab Hinata dan ia pun tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto membenamkan semua miliknya di kelamin Hinata. Naruto terus menggenjot Hinata .

"Na-narutokunhhh ahhhh". Milik Hinata sudah keluar kini giliran Naruto.

"Hi-hinatahhh aku mau keluar lebih baik kukeluarkan diluarr nggghhhh". Naruto pun mengeluarkan miliknya dan cairannya pun membanjiri tempat tidur milik Naruto. Naruto pun tumbang dan tertidur menindih Hinata .Kemudian ia pindah posisi disamping Hinata.

"Hinata, _there's only 1 way, 2 way, those 3 words and that's what i'll do. I Love you". _ Naruto menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Hinata. Perempuan yang lugu dan sangat ia sayangi.

.

"Hinata?". Panggil Naruto pada kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur lelap di pelukannya.

"Eh?". Hinata membuka matanya. Wajahnya memerah seketika melihat posisinya seperti ini. Dia tertidur di pelukan Naruto tanpa pakaian dan hanya ditutupi selimut. Hinata melihat ke jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding apartment Naruto.

'Pukul 7.00? Astaga kuliah mulai 30 menit lagi, tapi kenapa Naruto-kun masih tertidur?'. Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan membangunkannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun ki-kita harus kuliah". Hinata mengguncangkan guncangkan tubuh Kekasih nya itu. Tiba tiba Naruto bangun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"I Love you Hinata". Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata, lalu ia masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merah sekali.

.

"Hei Hinata tumben kau telat". Tanya Sakura teman sebangku Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab, ia terus menunduk. Mengingat perlakuan Naruto padanya tadi malam Hinata merasa malu.

'A-apa itu yang dinamakan bercinta?. Apa tou-san marah jika tahu aku sudah berbuat itu?'. Hinata cemas jika memikirkan hal itu. Lalu ia mencoba menyakannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan tahu apa itu bercinta?". Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Ehh kenapa Hinata-chan menanyakan hal itu? Memangnya Hinata tidak tahu apa itu bercinta?". Hinata hanya menggeleng dia belum tahu pasti apa itu bercinta. Semoga saja yang dia lakukan semalam itu bukan yang namanya bercinta.

"Jadi bercinta itu hubungan yang dilakukan laki laki dan perempuan sesudah menikah. Tujuannya sih agar bisa memiliki keturunan". Jelas Sakura. Hinata masih tidak mengerti penjelasan Sakura.

"Jadi kenapa Hinata-chan bertanya seperti itu?". Hinata menjelaskan kejadian semalam kepada Sakura. Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto berbuat demikian. Sekarang saja Hinata memakai pakaian milik ibu Naruto yang lama.

"Ya ampun Hinata itulah yang namanya bercinta!, lalu bagaiman keadaanmu? Apa selangkanganmu sakit Hinata?". Hinata menggangguk. Sejak tadi pagi selangkangan nya sangat sakit jika sedang berjalan.

"Seharusnya Naruto tidak melakukan itu kan sebelum kalian menikah?". Hinata hanya diam. Sebenarnya ini buka sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto, karena Hinata sendiri menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin laki laki yang baik mau berbuat seperti itu kepadamu, sebaiknya kau jauhi dia untuk sementara, hanya untuk membuatnya sedikit menyesal". Saran Sakura. Mana mungkin Hinata tega berbuat seperti itu pada Naruto, tapi saran Sakura ada benarnya juga.

"Kalau begitu Arigato Sakura-chan". Kata Hinata. Lalu mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai hal yang lain.

.

"Hinata-chan!". Panggil Naruto pada kekasihnya itu. Naruto berniat untuk mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama. Hinata tadinya berniat untuk menyapa balik Naruto. Tapi tiba tiba saja Sakura mengajak Hinata ke cafetaria.

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita kebawah". Kata Sakura sambil menarik Hinata,

tanpa mempendulikan Naruto.

"Hei Sakura, aku kan ingin mengajaknya lebih dahulu!". Teriak Naruto. Tapi Sakura terus menarik Hinata seakan tidak mendengar suara Naruto. Naruto mengejar Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah ada di bawah.

"Tunggu!". Teriak Naruto mencoba menghentikan mereka berdua. Sakura pun berhenti menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Ngosh! Hah! Kalian kenapa sih?". Tanya Naruto yang heran tingkah Sakura.

"Aku perlu penjelasanmu Naruto, ikut aku!". Kata Sakura lalu berjalan menuju meja yang ada di cafetaria.

"Nah ada apa sih?". Tanya Naruto yang sangat bingung.

"Tadi Hinata-chan menceritakan tentang perbuatanmu semalam, kenapa kau berbuat demikian?". Tanya Sakura dengan ketusnya. Naruto terbelalak, jadi Hinata menceritakan semua perbuatannya ke Sakura, apa Hinata tidak tahu jika hal itu sangat privasi?.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura?, aku kan berbuatnya pada Hinata kenapa kau yang repot?, lagipula aku kan berbuat itu karena rasa cintaku pada Hinata-chan!". Hinata tersipu mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Su-sudahlah Sakura-chan lagipula a-aku juga senang jika Na-naruto-kun berbuat seperti itu". Kata Hinata sengan menunduk malu. Sakura yang mendengarnya sweatdroop.

"Nah kau dengar sendiri kan?, lagipula itu kan juga tanda cintaku pada Hinata-chan". Kata Naruto lalu berdiri dan menggandeng Hinata dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat hal itu lalu menghela napas. Mungkin ia juga harus mencoba rasanya bercinta itu?.

**_THE END_**

**_Akhirnya fict pertama Angel yang bertema rated M pun selesai_**

**_Tadinya sih mau dibuat beberapa chap tapi kayanya enakan oneshot ajadeh nyehehehehe:3_**

**_Tapi kalau readers mau lanjut, Angel bakal lanjutin kok_**

**_Tapi jangan lupa review fict Angel yang kedua ini_**

**_Fict ini kepikiran waktu Angel dengerin lagunya Plain White T's_**

**_Judulnya 1,2,3,4_**

**_HIDUP NHL (~^0^)~ _**


End file.
